Misconstrue
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Daehyun dapat merasakan bahu milik Yonggyk bergetar. Sosok pemimpin yang terbiasa bersikap dingin dan tegas ityu hilang sudah, yang sekarang hanyalah sisi lain dari seorang Bang Yongguk. / BangDae Fanfiction / crack pair / 17 / B.A.P / RnR please


Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Misconstrue

.

Genre : Romance

.

Rated :

M (Mature)

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P's Members

.

.

Warning : This is yaoi fanfiction. NC! LEMON! 17+! Typo! OOC! NO PLAGIARISM!

**If you don't like. Don't Read!**

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

~Misconstrue~

.

"Oke! Kalian sudah bekerja keras, terimakasih untuk semuanya"

Daehyun membungkuk kepada para kru dan tersenyum. Ia menguap dan memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Sudah jam 9 malam dan syuting baru selesai. Melirik kearah member yang lain, mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Junhong-ah apa kau merasa lapar?" Daehyun menepuk pundak Junhong pelan.

Junhong mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang. "Iya _hyung_, aku lapar dan juga mengantuk, syuting musik video kali ini benar-benar melelahkan!" ucapnya sambil memasang tampang memelasnya.

Daehyun menghela nafas. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan memaksa Youngjae memasak makanan yang banyak untuknya. Tapi harapan itu pupus saat menejer mereka datang dan memberi tahu jadwal selanjutnya.

"Astagaaa pinggangku bisa patah kalau begini terus" Jongup meringis saat Himchan sedang mengurut punggungnya. Seharian menari membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

Yongguk yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "Hime, sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat. Tanganmu baru sembuh, jangan sampai terluka lagi" ucapnya.

Himchan tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menggumamkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' dan 'aku baik-baik saja' pada leadernya itu.

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan dan memberikan sebuah roti yang ia simpan didalam tasnya. "Hanya ada satu, aku akan membelikan yang lainnya nanti saat dijalan" ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pandangan itu berhenti pada satu sosok yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

Yongguk menatap Daehyun sebentar. Namun ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Himchan. Tidak memperdulikan Daehyun yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhi rombongan.

Langkah Daehyun terhenti saat ia sudah sampai dibalkon gedung yang mereka pakai untuk syuting. Dibawah sana masih terlihat para kru yang sibuk mengemasi peralatan. Ia menutup matanya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sekarang sedang kacau.

Angin malam yang begitu menusuk tidak ia perdulikan. Kini yang hanya ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan.

"Daehyun _hyung_, Yongguk _hyung_ menyuruhmu untuk turun. Kita akan berangkat ke lokasi selanjutnya" Junhong menepuk pundak Daehyun pelan. Ia bisa melihat raut lelah dan sedih diwajah _h__yung_nya itu.

Daehyun membuka mata dan menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Junhong. "_Hyung_.."

Daehyun berhenti melangkah. "Hm"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih mencintaimu.."

Daehyun menutup matanya lagi. Ia tahu Junhong masih mencintainya.. Tapi..

Ia mencintai orang lain.

Merasa tidak ada balasan dari Daehyun, Junhong tersenyum miris. Ia memilih untuk melangkah pergi melewati Daehyun.

"Maafkan aku.. Junhong-ah.." bisiknya lirih. Ia mengikuti langkah Junhong dalam diam. Matanya sempat melirik kearah Yongguk yang masih sibuk dengan Himchan. Ia bergegas mengambil ranselnya dan pergi keluar menuju mobil van mereka. Sudah cukup ia melihat hal yang menyakitkan untuk hari ini.

.

~Misconstrue~

.

Daehyun berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah dapur. Ia meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah. Matanya masih tertutup rapat, namun rasa haus yang teramat sangat membuatnya mau tidak mau harus ke dapur.

Ia tersenyum aneh saat lampu sudah menyala. Matanya yang memang sudah sipit ia buka sedikit. Kembali ia melangkahnya kakinya. Nyawanya masih tertinggal ditempat tidur sepertinya.

DUK

"Aduh.. Siapa sih yang menaruh dinding ini disini.." Ia menggerutu kesal. Merutuki dinding yang baru saja berciuman dengan bahunya. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan kakinya tersandung kaki meja dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. "Aiss! meja sialan!"

DUK!

"Aduh sakit.." Daehyun tersadar dari tidurnya saat kakinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia baru saja menendang sebuah meja dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan tentu saja ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Bodoh"

"E-eh!" Daehyun tersentak kaget saat kakinya yang mulai membiru itu dipegang oleh seseorang. "Akh sakit!"

"Diamlah! Kalau tidak diurut kakimu bisa tambah bengkak. Besok masih ada jadwal syuting dan kau harus melakukan dance. Jika bengkak maka semua orang akan repot"

Daehyun terdiam. Ia menunduk merasa bersalah. Benar. Ia akan merepotkan banyak orang. "Mianhae Yongguk _hyung_.."

Yongguk tidak membalas perkataan Daehyun. Ia sibuk mengurut kaki Daehyun dengan serius.

"_Hyung_ aku haus.." Daehyun menggumam pelan. Takut-takut kalau Yongguk memarahinya karna masih memikirkan soal tenggorokannya yang kering disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Yongguk menatap Daehyun sebentar. Kemudian dengan sekali angkat, ia berhasil menggendong Daehyun ala _bridal style_. Ia membawa Daehyun masuk kedalam dapur dan mendudukkan Daehyun dimeja makan.

Daehyun menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah merah seperti tomat. Ini pertama kalinya Yongguk menggendongnya seperti itu. Dan Daehyun sangat senang.

"Minumlah.."

Daehyun mengambil gelas dan langsung meneguk habis isinya. Ia tersenyum lega saat tenggorokannya sudah tidak sakit lagi. "Terimakasih _hyung_" ucapnya tulus.

Yongguk tersenyum melihat tingkah manis Daehyun. Ia mengusap pipi Daehyun pelan. "Lain kali jangan bertingkah ceroboh.. Kau tahukan aku selalu khawatir padamu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menunjukkan perhatian ku didepan umum" ia memeluk Daehyun dan mengecup leher sosok yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan itu.

Daehyun membalas pelukan Yongguk. Ia mengangguk. "_Hyung_.. Bisakah kau berhenti memperhatikan Himchan _hyung_?"

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

Daehyun melepaskan pelukan Yongguk. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut. "Tidak!"

"Astagaa _nae_ Daehyunnie cemburu eoh?" goda Yongguk. Ia menoel hidung mancung milik Daehyun dan langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Gorila menyebalkan!" ucap Daehyun dan langsung turun dari meja. "Ugh.." sepertinya ia lupa kalau kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Yongguk kembali mengangkat Daehyun, kali ini ia menggendong kekasihnya itu seperti koala. Ia menyeringai kearah Daehyun yang kini sibuk menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya. Cantik.

Yongguk memojokkan Daehyun disudut ruangan. Ia meniup tengkuk kekasih manisnya itu pelan, membuat sang empunya bergerak kegelian.

"Ngh.. Hyung geli.."

Mendengar itu Yongguk semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia langsung menyambar bibir merah milik Daehyun. Memasukan seluruh bibir itu kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya seperti permen.

"emph.." erangan Daehyun terdengar. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengacak-acak rambut Yongguk. nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Yongguk meremas bokong kenyal milik Daehyun dengan gemas. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya itu bergetar. Dan ia menyukai sensasi itu. Entah mengapa Yongguk ingin lebih.. Ia menginginkan kekasihnya..

Yongguk menggigit bibir Daehyun dan Daehyun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk Yongguk. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Daehyun, mengajak lidah milik Daehyun untuk ikut bermain.

Daehyun menggerakkan lidahnya, memiringkan kepalnya kesana kemari. Ia mencoba mendorong lidah Yongguk keluar namun tidak berhasil karna Yongguk terus saja merusak konsentrasinya. Menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka dan itu membuat Daehyun tidak berhenti mendesah.

Daehyun mendorong Yongguk. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau curang.." cibirnya.

Yongguk tertawa. "Apanya yang curang?"

"Pokoknya kau curang!"

"Eihh baiklah-baiklah. Aku curang. Jangan merengut seperti itu Jung" Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Ia menyuruh Daehyun untuk tiduran disana.

Daehyun menurut. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Yongguk mulai menindih tubuhnya. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahnya bahkan terkadang menjilatnya.

"Aku lapar Jung.."

"Kalau begitu, makanan sudah siap.. Selamat menikmati.. Ahhh.. Hyunghh~"

Yongguk meremas kejantanan milik Daehyun dengan gemas. Ia kembali menyeringai saat mendengar desahan seksi milik Daehyun.

"_H-hyung_.. Enghh.."

"Apa hm?" Yongguk masih sibuk menjilati leher Daehyun dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Ia sadar besok masih banyak kegiatan, dan bisa heboh nantinya kalau orang-orang melihat tanda dileher Daehyun.

"Junhong.." lirih Daehyun.

Yongguk terdiam. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Daehyun dan terkejut bukan main. Junhong sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, wajahnya yang pucat dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang gemetar itu.

Yongguk buru-buru berdiri. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah pada _maknae_nya itu.

Kaki Junhong melemas saat melihat adegan dewasa dihadapannya. Bukan.. Bukan karna ia baru perama kali melihat hal yang seperti itu, ia bahkan punya beberapa video yang ia simpan dilaptopnya. Tapi..

Jung Daehyun..

Ia mundur selangkah saat Yongguk dan Daehyun menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tersenyum sangat dipaksakan dan sekuat tenaga menahan air yang siap meluncur keluar dari matanya.

"M-Maaf, a-a-aku ak-akan per-pergi.." kemudian Junhong berlari memasuki kamarnya. Menyesali tindakannya barusan. Harusnya ia tidak keluar kamar karna merasa lapar. Harusnya ia menahan rasa lapar itu. Harusnya ia tidak melihat hal tadi.. Harusnya..

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali kekamar Daehyun"

Ucapan datar yang keluar dari bibir milik Yongguk membuat Daehyun tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Ia mengangguk. Berusaha turun dari meja makan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Yongguk yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Ia marah? Tapi pada siapa? Junhong? Tidak. Daehyun? Juga tidak.. Ia tidak bisa marah pada kedua orang itu.

"Arghh!"

PRANG!

Suara pecahan gelas mengusik ketenangan malam itu. Yongguk tahu, pasti seluruh penghuni dorm ini bangun. Masa bodoh. Ia merasa marah sekarang. Entah marah karena apa.

.

~Misconstrue~

.

Terik matahari yang sangat menyengat membuat sosok berkulit putih seperti susu itu mengeluh. Kulitnya kini sudah memerah. Ini sangat panas!

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kearah wajahnya, berusaha mendapatkan angin walau sedikit. Menggerutu sebal karna sejak tadi syutingnya tidak mau selesai.

"Mau minum Junhong?"

Junhong mendongak. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Daehyun tengah membawa kaleng minuman. "Aku mau _hyung_"

Daehyun balas tersenyum. Ia duduk disamping Junhong dan menyodorkan kaleng minuman itu. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Menerawang.

Junhong ikut terdiam. Ia sendiri bingung ingin memulai percakapan dari mana. Kejadian semalam cukup membuat dirinya jadi canggung jika berada didekat Daehyun.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Hm?" Junhong menoleh. "Maaf untuk apa _hyung_?"

"Untuk kejadian semalam.. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu Junhong-ah.." tatapan Daehyun masih sama. Lurus dan kosong. Entah apa yang sedang pria berkulit tan ini pikirkan.

Junhong mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa.. Lagi pula aku jadi merasa bersalah mengganggu acara kalian" kekehan pelan terdengar.

Daehyun menghembuskan nafas agak kasar. Ia menatap Junhong kesal. "Seharusnya kau memarahiku! Bukan bersikap tegar seperti itu.. Kau malah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah"

Junhong mendongak. Menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah. "Marah untuk apa? Lagi pula aku marahpun tidak ada gunanya. Kau tidak akan kembali pada ku hyung.."

Daehyun yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan menjauhi Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong hanya tersenyum. Miris.

.

~Misconstrue~

.

"Yongguk-ah, kau seharusnya bersama Daehyun. Bukan dengan ku!"

Yongguk tidak memperdulikan ocehan Himchan. Ia makin menyibukkan diri dengan membaca sebuah buku. Tiba-tiba bukunya itu terlempar cukup jauh. Ia berdecak. "Kenapa kau melemparnya?!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku!"

"Haiss!" Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?"

"Kau dan Daehyun pasangan kekasih! Seharusnya kau bersama dengan Daehyun bukan dengan ku!" ucap Himchan mulai ketus. Ia heran pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dia sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Lagi pula aku lebih nyaman denganmu hime"

"Eeii kau itu sebenarnya serius tidak sih dengan Daehyun?" Himchan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yongguk. Mata kucingnya memicing, menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Yongguk mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu"

PLAK!

"Sakit bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Kalau tidak serius lebih baik akhiri saja. Aku akan menghajarmu jika Daehyun sampai terluka" Himchan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai meragukan perasaanku padanya.."

Himchan terdiam. Ia melirik kearah Yongguk. "Daehyun sangat mencintaimu. Kalau kau tidak serius kenapa kau memintanya jadi kekasihmu dulu?"

"Karena saat itu aku ditolak olehmu.."

Himchan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Junhong akan menghajarmu habis-habisan kalau ia tahu kau hanya menjadikan _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu sebagai pelarian. Dan selain Junhong, Youngjae juga akan membantu Junhong untuk menghajarmu"

"Kau ada untuk melerai semuanya" ucap Yongguk tenang.

"Asal kau tahu, aku akan membantu Junhong dan Youngjae. Mungkin aku akan memukulmu kepalamu dengan balok atau palu hmm.."

Yongguk meringis mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada Daehyun. Bukan. Bukan itu alasannya, bukan karena ia ditolak oleh Himchan dan membuat pria manis itu sebagai pelarian. Mungkin karna Yongguk akhirnya menyadari kalau ia mulai jatuh hati pada pria berbibir tebal itu. Dan memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah hubungan. Hanya saja sampai saat ini ia masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Ia juga takut akan melukai Daehyun.

.

~Misconstrue~

.

Tubuh penuh keringat itu terus saja berlari. Tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan. Dimata itu mengalir sebuah sungai kecil yang cukup deras. Kakinya yang memang sedang sakit terus ia paksakan untuk bergerak.

"Aarrghh!"

Teriakan itu membuat burung-burung disekitar sebuah ladang yang luas itu terbang.

Bruk..

Tubuh itu terjatuh dan bergetar. Tangisan itu semakin terdengar memilukan.

"_**Kau tahu? Aku mulai meragukan perasaanku padanya.."**_

Ia tersenyum remeh. "Jadi kau mulai meragukan perasaanmu _hyung_? Jadi selama ini aku hanya dijadikan pelarian? Tega sekali.."

Tidak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanya suara desiran angin yang berhembus mengenai rumput-rumput yang menjulang tinggi.

Daehyun menunduk. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah Yongguk saat ini juga.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit disini.." Ia meremas dadanya. "Tapi.. Hiks.."

.

~Misconstrue~

.

"Yongguk _Hyung_! Daehyun menghilang!"

Yongguk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia mengernyit. "Sudah mencarinya?"

Youngjae dan Jongup menangguk. "Kita sudah mencarinya kesemua tempat dilokasi syuting. Tapi kami tidak menemukannya. Para kru juga sedang sibuk mencari.."

"Mungkin dia hanya pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar"

BUGH!

Yongguk jatuh tersungkur saat dirasakan pipinya dihantam oleh sesuatu. Ia menatap Junhong.

"Kau bilang dia hanya berjalan-jalan eoh?! Daehyun menghilang! Dan kau? Kau masih bisa bersikap tenang?! Brengsek!"

Jongup, Youngjae dan Himchan buru-buru menahan tubuh Junhong yang hendak menghajar Yongguk. Himchan menatap Yongguk. "Pergi dan bawa Daehyun kemari!"

.

~Misconstrue~

.

Langit cerah berwarna biru itu perlahan berganti warna menjadi warna jingga. Daehyun mengerang dan perlahan mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka. Ia menguap dan melirik ponselnya. 23 _Missed calls_ dan 31 _messages._

"Astaga.."

Daehyun buru-buru bangun saat melihat jam berapa sekarang. Ia mengutuk dirinya karna tertidur ditempat seperti ini. Pasti semuanya khawatir. Ia harus segera ketempat lokasi syuting.

"Disini kau rupanya.."

Daehyun meloleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yongguk tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Ia menunduk.

"Kau tahu semua orang mengkhawatirkan mu Jung Daehyun?"

Daehyun mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf.."

"Minta maaflah pada semua kru" Setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk melangkah menjauhi Daehyun.

"Kita akhiri saja.."

Yongguk berhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Daehyun. "Apa?"

"Akhiri.. Hubungan ini.. Hubungan kita.."

Deg

Yongguk merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Ia menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kenapa.."

Ucapan Daehyun membuat Yongguk mengernyit bingung.

"Aku mendengar semuanya.. Tega sekali kau _hyung_.."

"Mendengar apa Daehyun-ah? Jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Percakapanmu tadi dengan Himchan _hyung_. tega sekali.." Daehyun tersenyum miris.

Yongguk terdiam. Bercakapannya dengan Himchan? Bagaimana bisa?. "Daehyun, biar aku jelaskan semu-"

"Tidak usah. Aku mengerti.. Aku sudah memikirkan ini _hyung_.. Kau bebas sekarang" Daehyun mulai berjalan dengan tergesa menjauhi Yongguk.

"Tidak! Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Lepas!" Daehyun mulai memberontak saat tangannya dicengkram dengan kasar oleh Yongguk.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku"

"Untuk apa hah?! Kau hanya menjadikan ku pelarian! Dan itu sudah cukup jelas.. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Kau salah paham"

"Sudah jelas semuanya! Lepaskan aku Bang Yongguk!"

"Kau kira aku asal dalam pilihan ku hah?! Menjadikanmu pelarian tanpa berfikir?! Kalau itu alasanku aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik!" bentak Yongguk. Ia memandang geram kearah Daehyun.

Daehyun yang memang sudah tersulut emosi dari awal tidak mau memusingkan perkataan Yongguk. Ia terlalu sibuk memberontak.

"JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Daehyun terdiam. Suara teriakan Yongguk membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. "Memperlakukan dengan baik?" Daehyun tersenyum sinis. "Tidak tahukan kau kalau aku sering menangis saat melihat kedekatanmu dengan Himchan _hyung_? Melihat orang yang kau cintai lebih perhatian dengan orang lain? Itu menyakitkan Yongguk-ssi.. Sungguh.. itu membuatku hampir gila.."

Yongguk yang mendengar itu langsung mendorong Daehyun agak keras hingga tubuh itu jatuh. Ia segera menindih tubuh Daehyun dan mencium bibir itu kasar. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Daehyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram wajah Daehyun agar tidak berontak.

Daehyun berusaha memberontak. Ia mulai menangis lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Kali ini karena ia merasa takut. Sangat takut.

Setelah puas mencium bibir Daehyun, Yongguk mulai menjilat dan menghisap bahkan mengigit leher Daehyun. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun kebaju yang Daehyun kenakan.

SRAK!

Baju itu robek. Memperlihatkan tubuh depan Daehyun yang kini terekspos dengan jelas.

"Hiks hentikan kumohon!" Daehyun semakin menangis. Ia takut..

Seakan tuli. Lidah Yongguk mulai turun menelusuri dada rata milik Daehyun. Ia menggigit dan menghisapnya. Tangannya meremas kejantanan milik Daehyun keras.

"Arghh _hyung_.. Hiks hentikan!"

Yongguk mulai menjilat nipple kecoklatan milik Daehyun. Ia menggigit-gigit kecil berusaha menggoda Daehyun. Menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi. Sedangkan tangannya kini mulai membuka ikat pinggang milik Daehyun.

"Tidak! Jangan hyung!"

Ikat pinggang itu lepas. Tangan Yongguk dengan lincah melepas kaitan celana jeans Daehyun dan menurunkannya. Ia juga menurunkan celana dalam milik Daehyun sampai kejantanan milik Daehyun terlihat.

"Angg.. hiks.. Ahh" nafas Daehyun memburu saat ia rasakan tangan besar Yongguk mulai mengurut kejantanannya.

Yongguk yang merasa terganggu karna sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mencengkram tangan Daehyun segera mengikat tangan pria dibawahnya itu dengan ikat pinggang milik Daehyun. Membuat Daehyun meringis karna merasa sakit diikat seperti itu.

Setelah dirasakan ikatan itu cukup kuat ia mulai menunduk, mencium bibir Daehyun sekilas. Tangannya mulai sibuk melepaskan celana Daehyun yang belum terlepas dengan sempurna. Walau sedikit kewalahan karna Daehyun terus saja memberontak bahkan kakinya sempat menendang wajah Yongguk.

"Brengsek!" umpat Daehyun kasar. Ia menoleh kesamping. Tidak kuasa melihat tubuhnya yang sudah dalam kuasa Yongguk. Air mata itu masih saja mengalir, namun kali ini tidak disertai isakan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu pada kekasihmu sayang" ucap Yongguk disamping telinga Daehyun. Ia menjilat telinga itu.

Daehyun tidak membalas. Ia memejamkan matanya saat ia rasakan Yongguk mulai melebarkan kakinya. "Aku membencimu Yongguk-ssi.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Daehyunnie.."

Gila..

Daehyun rasa Yongguk sudah gila.

Yongguk menurunkan celana jeans nya, ia juga menurunkan celana dalamnya. Kejantanan Yongguk yang besar itu terlihat menegang. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering saat matanya melihat hole milik Daehyun yang berkedut seakan memintanya untuk segera dimasuki.

"Hole mu itu pasti sempit.." kata Yongguk sambil menggesekkan miliknya ke permukaan lubang Daehyun

"Arghh.." Daehyun mengerang. Ia merasakan sakit, seakan dirinya dirobek seperti selembar kertas saat Yongguk mulai mencoba memasuki lubangnya.

Yongguk memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan ditambah dinding rektum Daehyun seakan menjepit kejantannya saat ia terus memaksa masuk kejantanannya pada hole sempit milik Daehyun.

"Argh Shit! Kau benar-benar sempit sayang" racau Yongguk saat kejantannya masuk seutuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan brengsek.. Hiks.. Itu sakit.. Aghh"

Yongguk membuka matanya dan sedikit iba saat melihat Daehyun tengah meringis. Ia mengecup bibir Daehyun berulang-ulang. "Tenanglah.. Sakitnya hanya sebentar" bisiknya lembut. Tangannya memegang kejantanan milik Daehyun dan mulai mengocoknya.

"Anghh.. Ahh..Arghh!" Daehyun berteriak keras saat Yongguk menghentakan kejantanannya dengan kasar. Ia kembali menangis. Ini sangat sakit.

"Sshh jangan menangis.. Maafkan aku.." Yongguk mencium bibir Daehyun. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Ini sudah malam dan ia harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Arghh.. sakit.."

Yongguk mengangkat kaki Daehyun keatas bahunya. Ia memegang pinggang milik Daehyun agar memudahkannya bergerak.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Milik Yongguk yang besar itu berulang kali menghantam prostat Daehyun dengan liar dan tangan kekar miliknya terus mengocok kejantanan Daehyun sedangkan Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus mendesah. Rasa nikmat itu hanya sedikit, rasa sakit lebih mendominasi semuanya.

Dan akhirnya semua berakhir dengan erangan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Yongguk dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole milik Daehyun yang kini tengah mengeluarkan cairan milik Yongguk disertai darah.

Sedangkan Daehyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya lemas.

Yongguk membetulkan celananya dan kembali memasangkan celana milik Daehyun. Ia melepas ikan pinggang yang masih terikat. Sadar jika baju Daehyun sudah tidak layak pakai. Ia memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh Daehyun yang masih tergeletak lemas.

Rasa bersalah mulai memasuki dada Yongguk. Ia merengkuh tubuh lemas itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan itu semakin membuat Yongguk merasa bersalah. "Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu Daehyun.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau percaya lagi dengan Yongguk.

"Kumohon percayalah.. Kau salah paham Daehyun-ah.. Aku memang meragukan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku tidak benar-benar menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian.." Yongguk mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku memilihmu karena aku merasa kau lah orang yang cocok untukku, dan juga aku takut kalau aku akan menyakitimu. Benar saja, ketakutanku terbukti"

Daehyun dapat merasakan bahu milik Yongguk bergetar. Sosok pemimpin yang terbiasa bersikap dingin dan tegas itu hilang sudah, yang sekarang hanyalah sisi lain dari seorang Bang Yongguk.

"Maafkan aku.. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti ini padamu"

Air mata Daehyun mulai mengalir. Ia terisak pelan dalam pelukan Yongguk.

"Daehyun, Maukah kau membantuku? Membantu agar aku tidak meragukan perasaanku lagi padamu?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu.."

"Janji?" tanya Daehyun pelan.

"Aku berjanji"

"Janji?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Aku berjanji padamu Jung Daehyun"

"Ku pegang janjimu.. Aku mencintaimu Bang Yongguk.."

Setelah itu Daehyun jatuh tertidur. Yongguk menatap langit malam yang sudah dipenuhi bintang-bintang. "Aku berjanji akan terus menjaga malaikat mu ini Tuhan. Tolong pegang janjiku"

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Haloo ^^ Ini FF NC pertama yang saya publish disini. Sebenarnya saya juga pernah buat FF NC YeKyu tp saya publish di Blog pribadi.

Panjang sekali ya? NC kurang hot? Banyak typo? Alur dipaksakan? Maafkan saya :( saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk ff ini. Jadi silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya.

Kenapa harus BangDae? Karna Daehyun semakin hari semakin cantik -_- saya jadi galau kalau bikin ff DaeLo. Dua-duanya cantik. Sebenarnya di BAP itu ada 5 uke dan 1 seme -_- setuju?

Untuk yg bertanya ff Only tears kapan update. Saya belum bisa memastikan :( saya sedang mencicilnya, entah kenapa saya malah membuat ff baru. Tapi saya berjanji akan melanjutkan ff Only Tears. Semua ff saya akan saya tamatkan. Jadi tidak usah khawatir :)

Akhir kata..

Review please? ^^


End file.
